Behind the curtain
by ryuuniji
Summary: Under Construction. Removed chapter 5. Will rewrite and repost.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: Rurouni Kenshin is not my property and I guess I do not need to mention that as this story is a fanfiction. And fanfiction characters are always derive from some original story that belongs to some professionals. Right? AND OOC is a part of AU stories here which is nothing new.

* * *

**Prologue**

She was sitting next to the glass window of the restaurant which was on the tenth floor of the hotel she was staying in. She had put on a white half sleeve top and a blue skirt which came up to her knee. She tied her long hair in a high ponytail by her favorite blue ribbon. The restaurant had red carpet, red curtains, red tablecloths, mahogany furniture. There were chandeliers hanging producing dim light. It had no similarity with the traditional Japanese restaurants. Rather, it was more like a western restaurant. Like something she saw in New York. It was not much crowded. There were both known and unknown faces among them. But none of them were her friends. She just knew them or must have seen them before. The appearances of the waiters also seemed familiar to her. But she could not recollect where she has seen them before. Maybe they have worked in the other restaurants she had visited once. She was sitting next to a window sit which was reserved. She was looking down at the busy street. She was waiting for someone.

_He's late_. She thought.

He promised her that he would be on time. They suppose to meet a friend. They suppose to have dinner together. She has thought about so many things. She has so many things to tell her friend. She has so many things to ask.

She sighed. _Time sure flies fast._

She could not believe that just few years back she was in high school and was madly in love. So many obstacles they had face in life and how her parents never acknowledged that man who was kind, honest and willing to sacrifice anything to protect the one he loves: his friends.

She loved him madly. She thought they were soul mates. He always tried to keep her happy. That was why he gave words to her that they would get married once he gets a proper job to run a family. He was a good student. He was popular among both friends and foes. He was said to be the best sword fighter around, though he was not from any dojo.

Her father never acknowledged him. He could not stand him. She simply could never understand the real reason. Was it only because their ideology regarding swordsmanship never matched or was it because she fell in love with him and her father chose someone else for her? Or was it because of the reason for which his master abandoned him? Her father had a stubborn personality. Once he had decided something, it cannot be changed unless he thinks he made a mistake and he hardly thought that he can make mistakes.

Her friend lost his entire family in a tragedy when he was just eight years old. He was adopted by his master who gave him lesson about the swordsmanship he used to practice. When he was around seventeen, his master abandoned him as some participators drugged him and hid more drugs in his bags while he was taking part in a kendo tournament. He had been falsely accused on taking drugs to increase his strength to win the tournament. His unusual speed and skills made the judges believe that he actually took those drugs. His master abandoned him for different reason though. He told him not to boost around with the lesson he has been given and not to use it to win things like tournaments and challenges. He had been given this lesson to protect himself and the helpless and not to show off. As a result, his master did not feel necessary to stand next to him as he thought it would be a tough lesson for him to give value to what he has been taught. Since then, he has been living on his own.

Anyway, he was then banned for life from taking parts in any tournament on art of swordsmanship. He appealed many times but unable to prove himself. She believed him though. At that time she was only nine. So they were just good friends. As she grew up, they both developed romantic feelings for one another and on her fifteenth birthday he proposed her and she confessed her feelings. After that he started concentrating on his studies. He wanted to become a lawyer. So, he needed a little more time. She promised him that she will wait for him. But… she failed to keep her promise. She married the man her father chose for her. She married a man whom she used to despise. She thought it was a strange as well as ridiculous decision of her father about fixing her marriage with his best friend's son the day she was born!

That was a long time ago. Things have changed. She has accepted her parent's decision though at the beginning she found it very difficult. Ever since she learned to cooperate with her husband's demands and compromise her lifestyle and choices, she found happiness. Since then, in the eyes of their relatives and the society, they were happy couple. Her ex-boyfriend never had any grudge on her for not keeping her promise. He knew she tried her best. He knew she did not have a choice. After all… she was an obedient child of her parents. She was angry at her parents for a long time. But how long a child can stay angry at her parents. No matter what they said or did, they were still her father and mother. They did what they thought was best for her. And when she saw how happy they were seeing her happy, she accepted her fate and tried to find happiness in her wedded life. The man she always hated for the reasons now she can not remember has always been madly in love with her and he always wanted to protect her and take care of her. But in return, all he wanted was her heart. That is what her parents and in-laws always told her. It took time for her to understand his demands and how she could fulfill them and how it can make both of them happy.

Kaoru was getting impatient. She looked at her wrist watch and than the large clock on the restaurant wall.

_Why are they late? They are not even answering their cell phones. And they were making fun of me saying that I'll be the one to come late because they think they are very punctual._

Kaoru pull out her cell phone from her purse. It was showing the same time that her watch and the clock were showing. It was 8:30pm. _They suppose to be here at 7:30pm_.

She sighed and dialed her husband's number for the tenth time. It rang eleven times and than the line got cut of. She dialed her friend's number and it was unreachable.

_Probably switched_ _off_. She thought.

She sighed.

_Are they mad at me for some reason?_ She thought. _But what did I do wrong this time? Everything was alright until now. _

She turned her head to look at the entrance of the restaurant and saw two police officers were asking something to the receptionist and the receptionist was pointing at her table. No. He was pointing _her_. The officers started to walk towards her.

Her heart started pounding.

_What happed this time? God! Please don't let things go wrong this time. Please let things be okay. Please protect them. _

She prayed for her husband and her friend.

The two officers stood in front of her. They were staring at her with a sympathetic expression. She felt like her heart was going to stop beating at any moment.

"Kamiya Kaoru?" asked one of the officers.

"Yes." Kaoru nodded.

The same officer took of his hat and set next to her sit on the ground while the other stood silently taking of his hat.

"There has been an accident." Kaoru could not utter a single word.

The officer continued. "Himura Kenshin and Yokishiro Enishi were on there way to meet you here. Their car's brake failed and they lost control of it."

Kaoru did not want to listen anymore. She could not hold back her tears anymore. She covered her ears and closed her eyes. However, the officer continued.

"Both men were taken to hospital. We are here to take you to there." She put down her hands and looked at the officer._ That's why they were not answering my phone…._

She could not think of anything else. She was ready to leave the restaurant with the officers but suddenly everything started to spin in front of her and suddenly it became peach dark. She could here shouting of people and a strange beeping sound. She could not make up what those people were saying. She could only hear a familiar voice calling her name from the distance and her heart was beating strangely along with a terrible headache. It was painful. It was indescribably painful. It felt like she doesn't even exist in this world.

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**- thank you JMai and avillahe for your reviews


	2. In the hospital

Sorry for the mess. I have done minor editing in this chapter and re-posted it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"She has recovered a lot." said Doctor Takani Megumi after inspecting the patient who has been brought to the hospital in a critical condition three days back. The police said she has been found next to the lake of a garden lying unconscious with bruises all over her. "One of you needs to come to Gensai Sensei's room. We will discuss the details there. And an officer is waiting there to talk about this case."

A tall muscular man set next to the unconscious woman who survived miraculously after being attacked by group of thugs. From the inspection, it looked like they have used some sort of instrument like bokenor rods to hit her. They bit her cruelly all over her body and there was one hit even on her head. It was not a rape attempt. It was not even a mugging. They did not snatch anything from her. She had her wristwatch and one of her earrings on. The other must have misplaced somewhere in between the garden and the lake. They did not even snatch her purse which contained her cell phone, ID card, some cash, a credit card and some contact addresses. They rather left it next to her. It was as if they wanted people or the police, whoever will find her, to know who she was. Or rather, to give _this_ _man_ a warning. The man held his wife's hand gently and kissed her palm. He still looked handsome with his messy appearance. A man with fiery red hair put a hand on this broken man's shoulder from the back and shook him gently.

"Enishi, don't lose hope. She will be alright. Megumi-dono and Gensai-sensei are two fantastic doctors. And she won't give up like this."

Enishi only nodded. "I'll talk to the Doctor and see what he has got to say. You should stay here. I asked Yahiko to take the Kamiyas home to rest for a while." He paused a little and then asked, "Are you still sure you don't wanna say anything to Yukishiro-san? I mean… it has been three days."

Enishi nodded. "I will tell him today. I just don't know how he will receive it. He still hasn't gotten rid of the trauma of losing okaa-san and Tomoe."

Then he turned back and looked up to the other man. "Did they catch anyone?"

"No. But the investigation is still in process. They are searching…"

"Hopeless. These police are completely hopeless. I can't believe they still can't catch anyone. It's been three days already. Why don't they just charge those two bastards? I'm sure they are behind this." Enishi's fury didn't let Kenshin complete what he wanted to say and he knew about whom he was talking about.

"They are already in the suspect list but as they are in jail, the police can't put any charges against them. But we can still talk about this matter."

Enishi just turned his gaze back to Kaoru. The other man looked at Kaoru's sleeping face and then the hand which was held by Enishi. He wished it was him instead of Enishi holding her hand. He wished he was there to protect her. He should have known Enishi will fail. He should have known Enishi will bring only trouble not only on himself but Kaoru as well. He knew he could protect her better. He knew he could take care of her. He should have stopped her from marrying Enishi. He should have given her better reasons to wait for him or runaway with him. He should have made her parents believe that he was the better suitor. Instead, he decided to step aside. Instead, he decided to stay quite. Instead, he decided that he was a loser with no future without giving a proper fight. He just ran away. Run away like a coward. Kenshin regretted his one wrong decision. He regretted to let Kaoru marry this man. Yet, he still wanted to convince himself by telling himself that he could never love Kaoru as much as Enishi did since he always thought of himself as an unworthy one. He sure _is_ an unworthy one since he still cannot raise his voice to put all the blames on Enishi's shoulder. He still cannot ask her to leave Enishi and come back to his arms. Instead, there he is, trying to soothe this man. He felt like an idiot. But what else could he do? Kaoru has accepted her present and chose to move on. She asked him to do the same. The problem is he still could not make himself love someone else in her place.

He could feel Enishi's aura which was full of threatening revenge. He doubted Enishi will spare the person who is responsible for this. According to the police, it was definitely done by some old enemy.

"There probably weren't any witnesses. You need to control your anger Enishi. We still don't know what happened. Who did this and why? More to that, there weren't any fingerprints. We really can't charge anyone without any proof. And we need to hear from Kaoru-dono too. I'll talk to the Doctors and the police. You just have to be strong… for Kaoru-dono's sake." with that saying Kenshin left the room silently.

Enishi swore he will not spare them if he gets to know it was really _them_. He will take the law into his own hand and make them see hell before death.

The Kamiya family owned a dojo. Her father Kamiya Koshijiro is the master of the dojo which has been a legacy of his forefathers where he teaches Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, a technique that was invented by Kaoru's great-grand father that teaches the art of swordsmanship to protect people and to prevent any killing on purpose or by accident. Her father chose Enishi to be her life partner because he thought he will be her perfect match. He will be able to take good care of her. Enishi was from a well established family. His mother, only sister and brother-in-law were killed in a plane crash while returning from US just five months back when Enishi was fighting a case against his business partners who have falsely involved him witha murder case and their own corrupt business. Enishi would have lost his father as well if he had not decided to stay back for a business purpose. Koshijiro and Enishi's father Oibore Yukishiro were friends from their young days. They wanted to make the bond of their friendship stronger as they grew older. That's why when Kaoru was born; they came up with this wedding plan. Enishi always admired Kaoru. He was just six years old back then. He was the first one to lift the baby in his arms after her parents. As he grew older, he became possessive which always annoyed Kaoru.

Kenshin went to the lift and presses the button of the eighth floor. The lift was empty and so he leaned on the wall of the lift and took a deep breath while closing his eyes.

He stepped out as the lift reached to its destination while two nurses and an elderly man stepped in. Kenshin stopped in front of the doctor's room and took another deep breath and exile slowly. He knocked the door and went inside as he heard "come in".

"Himura-san" The doctor looked up toward him from the files he was reading and gesture him to a man sitting in front of him. Apparently, an investigator. Megumi was standing next to the doctor with two files and another file was open in front of the doctor.

"This is Officer Goro Fujita." The man stood up and slightly bowed his head. Kenshin bowed his head in return. _Hajime Saitou_. It has been almost eleven years since he last saw him.

"Long time no see battousai."

_Saitou_

"So you two already know each other?" Asked the Doctor

"Yes. Sort of." Kenshin replied.

"Have a sit battousai" Saitou continued as Kenshin took the sit next to him. "We have already started our investigation and we came up with a good number of clues, which leads to many suspects and you're not out of it."

"If you're putting me in your suspect list, then I assure you that you're taking the wrong lead. We're friends and I've been their lawyer for a case."

"Well, the investigator before me actually put you in the list though was not sure how to approach and so he gave up."

"Office Fujita, if you also don't know what to do, just leave it and I'll start my own investigation."

"No battousai, I'll not. I guess its okay to proceed with you. Is there anyone else in the hospital right now?"

"Umm… yes. Enishi, her husband is with her right now."

"Good. I'll need to speak to him as well."

Kenshin nodded and kept silent. "Our calculation is saying that whoever they were, knew Kaoru-san for a long time."

"Hmm… I thought so."

Saitou looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Do you suspect anyone?"

"There are some people whom we can suspect, but we can't be too sure." Kenshin spoke in a gloomy and enraged tone. "Hiruma Gohei and Kihei are two of them. Gohei was Kaoru-dono's father's ex-student who was suspended from his Kendo school. He created commotion several times to discourage other students to attend the school. Kihei, his older brother, on the other hand tried to defraud Kaoru-dono's father's signature and takeover their property once. Then there are Takeda Kenryu and Wu Hei Shin who are now in prison for running illegal business of drugs and weaponry. They had partnership business of shipping with Enishi and when their underground business was disclosed by Enishi, they tried to avenge him by putting the blames on him. That's the case for which I was their lawyer."

"Well, I have gone through Kenryu and Wu Hei Shin's records and they're still in prison and during the time Kamiya-san was attack they were in routine toil. The jail has strict security system and so, the cctv has good eye on them."

"Well, they don't have to do it by themselves. They can use their people."

"Yes. It is possible but no one came to see them or contact them after they were imprisoned."

"It can be an alibi."

"Can be, but we need strong evidence."

_Evidence_. Kenshin sighed. He also could not prove any evidence for himself. If they didn't have that evidence in favor of Enishi, they would not win the case.

"It's been three days already and why can't you guys find out anything?"

"That's why I took over this case as the other detective who started the investigation could not take any lead at all. Anyways, we're searching the whole area for more clues and also for witnesses. We'll also keep our eyes on Hiruma brothers. We'll inform you if we come across anything." Saito stood up and bowed before extending hand to shake. "We will need your full cooperation."

"Sure." Kenshin took his hand.

Then Saitou turned to the doctors. "We'll need to talk to the patient as well. So make sure to inform us as soon as she wakes up."

"We will keep that in mind." Said Doctor Gensai.

"The two officers will keep on guarding the patient in turn as long as needed."

"Thanks" Kenshin nodded.

Kenshin turned to Doctor Gensai as Saito left the room.

Instead of Doctor Gensai, Megumi started. "Kaoru is out of danger and will be alright though she has few fractured bones. She'll need some therapies and strict rest for a while."

Kenshin exhale in relax. _At least she's out of danger._ He thought.

"But why she's not waking up?"

"That's the matter we needed to discuss Himura-san." Begin Doctor Gensai. "She's probably unconscious because of shock. Her head injury was not a serious one. Therefore, I can assure you that she has not dropped to coma."

"Is there any fear of that?" Kenshin felt a little tense.

"Well, it has been almost three days. And if she does not gain her consciousness anytime sooner, there is possibility." said doctor Gensai.

"But, Megumi-san just told us she'll be alright." Kenshin spoke almost in an accusing voice.

"Yes." Megumi began to explain. "She will be alright and she has improved a lot comparing to the critical condition she was brought in and her physical condition is improving quite fast. Now we can only hope that she gains her consciousness."

"What do you mean by 'hope'?" Kenshin felt little annoyed. "Isn't there anything the Doctors can do?"

"We can't do anything in these cases. It's up to the patient whether she wants to wake up or not. And if there is a miracle…"

"Can't we do anything?"

"Just talk to her. Talk about… good old days. Talk about happy memories." Answered Doctor Gensai.

* * *

TBC


	3. What's going on?

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Two men sat in a private room of a nightclub, while two men, apparently looked like bodyguards, wearing black suits and sunglasses and earphone stood outside the door of that room. A melodious music was playing loudly inside the room. However, it was not that loud that can hurt ones ear or give trouble to have conversation, but loud enough to protect the conversation being heard anyone outside the room or the next.

The man with suit was in rage. Sitting on a luxury sofa he took sip of his tequila, then puff of his cigar to calm himself down while the other man, who was in casual outfit, was on his knees and bowing his head down.

"What the hell you guys think you are doing?" shouted the man sitting on the sofa.

The other one now looked up. "What do you mean what we are doing? You know we can't hang around anyway we wish. We need to be careful since the police keeps on moving around here and there."

"Why was your brother seen around the hospital? You guys were strictly forbidden to go anywhere near there."

"He went there only to check whether that woman woke up or not. We can't take any risk. She saw my face when she tried to fight back".

"You guys are completely worthless." He threw his glass at the man that went past not an inch away from him and fell onto the floor breaking into pieces. "Why did you leave her there when she saw one of you?"

"Well, you guys gave us order not to kill her and leave her in a place where she will be easily notice."

"We also gave you order not to be seen or left any evidence. Boss will kill you if he gets to know she saw your face. It's good that she's still in coma. Anyways, did you deliver the latest package?"

"We have only compiled everything. I will deliver the package in hand. And we did everything as per your instructions. We also left her identity card next to her so that people knows who she is."

"Don't you dare put blames of your mistakes on me!" He was furious.

"I apologize. So, what do we do now?"

"Do not delay in delivering that package. Right now boss wants all of you to live your life normally instead of trying to hide. Pretend that none of you have any idea about what happened. Don't show up in the scene or places where you might become suspected. Don't go into the park. Make sure none of you show up anywhere near the hospital. Take this money and live your life as before." The man brought out a briefcase from behind the sofa he was sitting. "I will personally contact you for your next task when it is convenient."

* * *

It has been already four weeks and Kaoru still has not opened her eyes. She eventually dropped to coma. She seemed to fall into a deep sleep and did not want to wake up. The doctors could not tell what really went wrong since the MRI result showed that she did not have any serious injury on her head which could create any cerebral damage. Her wounds have almost healed up and she was breathing on her own. But she was not responding to any word or sound around her. Kaoru's mother, Shizuka, set next to her bed. Like every other day, she talked to her for hours. She could not hold her tears today, though she tried not to cry in front of Kaoru worrying that it might upset her. Her heart was breaking. She remembered the day Kaoru was born, she remembered the day Kaoru first utter 'mama', she remembered the day Kaoru learned to walk on her own, and she remembered her school days. One by one, she thought about all those days how her daughter grew up. Past few days she tried reading Kaoru some of her favorite fairytales. She also sang her songs which she used to when Kaoru used to get upset over something when she was a child. None of her words and songs seems to reach her daughter. Shizuka kissed her daughter's forehead one last time before asking her to wake up and afterwards left the room. She could not stop her tears and she did not want to cry in front of Kaoru. She sat outside the room on a chair and cried to her heart content. She did not howl but cried for a while. A nurse came by and gave her water to drink so that she can calm herself. It was around 8pm. It was almost time for Enishi to pay his visit. He was busy helping with the investigation and his father's business as well. Even though Kenshin still loves Kaoru, he did not lose his self-control and tried to act more professionally with the investigation. However, he did visited Kaoru whenever he could manage time and stayed with her for a short time. He talked to her and encouraged her to wake up. Shizuka never dislike Kenshin but she always preferred Enishi to be her daughter's mate since she saw him to grow up into a fine man who loved her daughter dearly. But Koshijiro could not stand Kenshin. Even now, when Kenshin proved himself to be worth, he still cannot stand him. He will always try to find out some faults on Kenshin. That was another reason for Kenshin not to stay too long whenever he was visiting Kaoru. He just did not want things to get more complicated as they are already.

Enishi came to the hospital with Yahiko tonight at eight past twenty. He sat next to his mother-in-law for a while and talked to her about Kaoru's condition and progress of the investigation while Yahiko entered the room to see his beloved sister.

"Hey bosu, why don't you wake up?" He chided his sister in a sad tone. He thought about how he used to tease Kaoru by calling her bosu and how much she hated being called that. She used to yelled at him and running him all around the house with a boken until their mother used to calm her down with her sweet talks.

Yahiko sighed and patted her head before leaving the room to take his mother home to rest. Enishi sat next to her and chatted till half passed one o'clock in the morning. He slept on an easy chair like every other night. He stayed every night in the hospital fearing what if Kaoru wakes up suddenly and gets frighten to find herself alone in an unfamiliar surroundings, especially after being attack like that.

Kenshin set in front of his pc and scanned the suspect list one by one. It was frustrating that they are unable to arrest any suspect since they could not find any evidence. It has been almost a month and they are still calculating this and that. Kaoru was also not showing any respond. He wondered why she went to that park alone in the evening. _Did someone asked her to go there or did she went there by herself and got herself into a fight with some bad people who were bulling her or tried to harm her who had actually no connection with this suspect list. Maybe they were some drunk people who wanted to through out their anger and frustration on someone and they did it on Kaoru, and for that reason they did not bother to mug her. Doctor Gensai said that she had injuries on her finger which was due to punching someone's face or something hard as such, but why then there isn't any blood or DNA samples to be found on her hands, fingers and nails. It was as if her hands has been cleaned or washed off. This actually means that whoever those guys were, were well aware of what they were doing, and they were not just any random street fighter who takes pleasure in fighting with an opponent they are pleased to fight. Since they did not rape her, it is possible that they were just hired people by someone who ordered or paid them to assault her but also make sure they don't kill her. Now, if it was Gohei or Kehei , or men hired by them they would have attempt to kill her instead of letting her live like that when they are not asking for anything at all. It was definitely not a kidnapping attempt since they left her unconscious in a public place. The records from the phone company shows that Kaoru did receive any message that is threatening or just simply asked to visit Pool Garden. She did not receive any mails either. The only thing which is left is her e-mails. _

Beep-beep.

Kenshin slide opened his phone to check the message he has just received. It was from his friend Sagara Sanosuke, who has a hobby of hanging around with street fighters and gambles in different clubs. The message only says Kenshin to meet him in a nightclub named Kurse in the downtown alone. Kenshin knew he must go and see Sano since he had connection with a good number of people from the underground as well as the media. He can give him at least some clues or information. Kenshin debated to himself whether he should take Saitou with him or not since he is the chief investigator and finally decided to take him.

"Saitou, I think we can get some information from someone I know who has just text me to meet him in a certain place."

"Hmm... Battousai, I'm amused that you finally decide to share your information with me."

"Saitou, whatever I had in my mind in past few days were nothing new that could be helpful with this investigation. Right now, I'm going to meet someone who can provide us some information or clues."

"Fine. Where do we meet?"

"Can't tell you over phone. Come to the bus-stop near to my resident. We'll meet there. And do not come with your uniform."

"Sounds like we'll visit an interesting place where certain people are not welcome."

"See ya in fifteen minutes." With that saying, Kenshin cut off the line and went out after turning the pc and lights off and putting on his black jacket.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Amnesia?

The chapter has some small changes.

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Three months later Kaoru opened her eyes. She was surprised to find herself in an unfamiliar place. She looked around which looked like a hospital room. She sensed some movements near her bed and as she turned her head, she saw a nurse. She was there next to her bed. It was eight past thirty minutes in the morning and has been only an hour since Enishi left.

"Where…am…I?" she asked slowly.

"You finally woke up!" The nurse looked at her in surprise and smiled.

"You're in a hospital. You were in a very critical condition when you were brought here three months back. Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright. Your doctors will be here in a minute, I must inform your family." said the nurse as she pressed a button on the wall over Kaoru's head. The nurse smiled as Doctor Gensai and Megume came in and explained how she woke up suddenly as she was checking the saline bag. Then she left to inform the good news to the patient's family and the police.

Kaoru spoke with the doctors and tried to recollect what happened to her and how she ended up in this hospital. The doctors inquired if she was feeling any sort of pain or discomfort in any part of her body. Apparently, she looked fine, only a little weak for being in coma for last three months. The doctors checked her blood pressure, pulse and vision. They asked her if she could remember who she was. Kaoru told them her name and whose child she was, but she said she could not remember what really happened to her. In this way, twenty minutes passed by. Then the doctors left the room. Kaoru stared blankly at the roof and tried to remember what really happened and what she should do. She wanted to see her family. Forty minutes later Enishi walked in. His face had the expression of excitement, joy and relief. As he went closer to Kaoru, she stared at him for a while. She did not know how to react._ Why out of all the people in the world, Enishi is the first person to walk into this room? Why not Okaa-san and Otou-san?_ she thought. As he came closer to her bed, she spoke.

"What are you doing here?" She sounded little surprised and more annoyed.

"What am I doing here? Of course I'm here only for you." He replied with a smile as he touched her cheek.

He sat next to her as she tried to push his hands away. He cupped her face with his palm and made her look at him. "I missed you so much all this time. I thought I was going to lose you. Now that you are awake, I will never let anything go wrong again. I promise."

She pushed his hand away, and then stared at him for few seconds. "You're speaking in a way as if you're responsible for what happened to me." Enishi did not say anything to this statement, and he look into her eyes and try to read her mind as he thought about what the doctors told him. Kaoru felt little uneasy with this eye contact and so she looked away.

"And what happened to you?" she asked.

"Nothing happened to me. I'm fine. I'm sorry that I could not protect you. But I promise, this will never happen again. Please trust me babe." He tried to sound romantic.

"Enishi, I don't know what happened and I... I can't re...remember what... what happened. Right now, I... I'm very, very confused." She spoke with shaky voice as she looked at his face, hair, shoulders and mussels. "Why do you look... as if... you look different...What did you do to yourself?"

Enishi felt little annoyed but tried to control his temper. He still did not want to get into some conclusion about what the doctors told him yet. He was wondering whether what he thought as he looked into her eyes was right or was the doctors were right. "Kaoru, I did nothing. I'm fine. Don't get agitated. Your parents and Yahiko will be here soon. Just try to relax."

Kaoru became quite and looked away as if she was trying to remember something. She wanted to see her family. She wanted them to be there by her side. She missed her parents and her one and only sibling. She remembered the day she had quarrel with her parents and run away from home. She wished her parents could understand her plight. She wished her parents would love her as much they loved their one and only son, the heir of the family who has always been a pride for his father and who has always been apple of his mother's eyes. Well, it's not that she hates her brother. She loved him as much as her parents did. She was not jealous of him for receiving so much love, care and attention from them. All she wanted was the equal love from her parents. She wanted them to be next to her when she needed them the most. _Why aren't they here? _She thought.

Enishi pulled a chair and sat next to her. He actually came to the hospital within thirty minutes but before he could see Kaoru, the doctors gave him some briefings. They forbade him not to say anything that might cause her any sorts of excitements.

Enishi kept quite and looked at his beautiful wife. He did not say anything all the while waiting for her parents to come. He went out of the room to talk to Saitou and Kenshin when the Kamiyas came. Kaoru stared at her parents and Yahiko speechlessly for few minutes. Then she started crying as both of her parents rushed to her. They tried to soothe her with their embrace. Kaoru stopped crying as her mother kissed on her forehead wiped away her tears. She looked up at her parents and became quite for few minutes. Her mother smiled with tearful eyes and asked her how she was feeling and was there anything she needed. At this Kaoru thought about what she wanted. And she wanted nothing more then her parents and her brother by her side. So she shook her head and smiled.

"No, okaa-san. I don't want anything since you all are here." she said truthfully. Then she looked at her parents and then Yahiko.

"okaa-san, what happened to you all? Why you all look older?"

"Sweetheart, we all are fine. You're the one who was not alright. We were so much worried." replied Shizuka.

"What happened? Did I have some sort of accident or something?" Kaoru looked at her parents and brother.

"You've been in coma for three months." answered Koshijiro putting a hand on his daughter's head as Shizuka looked at her husband.

"Why was I in coma and if it was just three months, then why do you all look so different? If it was just you two looked a bit aged for worrying about me, it would have been understandable, but what about Yahiko? He… he looks like someone in his mid-teens!"

"Come down Kaoru." said Koshijiro as he patted her head. He realized that Kaoru might have some sort of memory loss. "It's okay. You must have amnesia. We will talk to the doctors and see how you can regain your memory."

_Amnesia...?_ "But otou-san," Kaoru became little impatient. "at least tell me which year it is and how old am I."

"Sweetheart, you're twenty-one." answered Shizuka.

"What? Twenty-one! All I can remember is I am... sixteen!"

"Sweetheart, It's okay. Don't be afraid. We are here for you. We will help you to remember everything." Shizuka tried to console her daughter.

While Shizuka was worried about her daughter's memory loss and reactions, Koshijiro started to worry about something else. He became worried regarding a bigger problem which is related to his son-in-law, Enishi. _What if Kaoru forgets that she is married to him? What if she denies accepting him like she did years back? What if she is pretending to forget everything so that she can go back to that jerk? He needs to talk to the doctors and make sure Kenshin does not show up anywhere near her. He has to talk to Oibori about this. He can't let his daughter's life be in jeopardy anymore. And if Kaoru have amnesia for real, she must try to remember everything, and if she can't, she must accept the fact that she is married to Enishi and accept him the way she did years back._

"Anyways," Koshijiro came out of his thoughts as Kaoru started to talk about his fear and worry. "Why Enishi is here? You know I don't like him and you know how he framed Kenshin on that tournament. Doesn't he have any self respect that he had guts to come in front of me pretending how much he cares?"

"Stop it Kaoru!" Koshijiro scolded her. "You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Honey, it's better we do not talk about this right now. She's not ready". Shizuka tried to calm her husband.

"No okaa-san. I want to know what otou-san wants to say. Just let him speak his mind."

"Honey" Shizuka looked at her husband with sad eyes who understood her pleading.

"It's okay." Koshijiro sighed. "We will talk about this later. Let me talk to your doctors first".

Shizuka smiled at Kaoru as Koshijiro left the room.

Kaoru looked at Yahiko who did not say a single word or even come near to her bed. He must have a shock seeing her amnesic who has forgotten how he grew up to be a fine young man.

"Come here." Kaoru expanded one hand and ushered him.

Yahiko rushed to her and embrace her with his strong hands. He felt like crying but held his tears. "I missed you so much. Why were you sleeping like this?"

Kaoru smoothen and patted his back with her hands as she tried to comfort her little brother. "I'm sorry." That is all she could say. Then she pushed him back to see how much he has grown up.

"It's sad that I can't call you Yahiko-chan anymore. You've became a handsome young man". She teased him.

At this Yahiko felt bashful. Yes. Somewhere in his heart, unknown to himself, still hide the child who used to get mad over Kaoru for calling him with the suffix '-chan'.

"You know I'm now almost as tall as Kenshin. You'll see, in few years time, I'll be as tall as Enishi-oniisan."

"Onii-san!" Kaoru was surprised. "From when did you start to call him onii-san? You always called him Enishi".

Yahiko mentally bit himself as Shizuka started to explain. "Well, Yahiko has grown up and he now understands that he needs to show respect to someone who is much older then him".

"Well, he could just call him Enishi-san. Why 'Oniisan'? And he doesn't call Kenshin 'Onii-san'" At that moment, she thought about Kenshin and where he was, what he was doing. She missed him and thought whether her parents, especially her father would allow him to see her. She wished her parents could understand him.

"Well, things have changed and Yahiko and Enishi have developed a good relationship like two brothers. And Kenshin is just an old friend to them".

"Them?" Kaoru laughed. "Do you mean Enishi became friends even with Kenshin? Do you want me to believe that?"

"Sweetheart, a lot has been changed in past few years. You will know and understand everything once you can remember everything."

"Well, since I can't remember what happened, don't expect me to change my mind".

"He really has changed, Kaoru." Yahiko tried to support his mother. "Actually, I should say, we misunderstood him. He is not as bad as we thought he was. Besides..." Yahiko stopped since he was about to tell Kaoru how Enishi has lost his mother, sister and brother-in-law. _It was not the right time to talk about this, right? _

"Besides... what?" Kaoru laughed again. "I can't believe you've became this much close to Enishi. You used to dislike him even more then me!"

"Let's stop this." Shizuka did not want this conversation to go on and on. She was happy that her daughter woke up and did not want to put any stress on her mind that can cause some problems. "We can argue about who is good and who is bad when we go to home. We don't need to talk about this right now."

Yahiko understood and did not elaborate this issue. He smiled and started to talk about his school and girlfriend Tsubame.

Shizuka felt relief and smiled at the sight of her two children.

Sometimes later, Doctor Takane, Koshijiro and Enishi walked in with Saitou.

Yahiko moved aside to give spaces to the doctor and the officer to have conversation with Kaoru.

"It looks like you have amnesia Kaoru-san." Spoke Saitou. "Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"I don't remember anything. I don't know what accident caused me to fall into coma." She said as she looked down on her lap. Then she looked up and asked, "No one told me yet how did I end up here in this hospital. Will you tell me, officer?"

Saitou looked at the doctor and Koshijiro. Seeing a positive gesture from both, he spoke. "You've been found unconscious next to the lake of Pool Garden three months back, where it looked like someone assaulted you and left you unconscious. They did not take your money or ornaments. From the doctor's point of view, it was also not a rape attempt. I can't really come up with the conclusion that it was not a murder attempt."

As Kaoru did not say anything and looked like she was trying to remember something, Saitou asked her, "Can you remember anything Kaoru-san? What were you doing there? Did someone ask you to be there? Or did you go there just for a walk?"

"I really can't remember what happened and why I was there." said Kaoru as she shook her head.

"It's believable. But it will be a big help with the investigation if you can remember what really happened. We have some suspects in our list and we are keeping an eye on them. Contact me immediately if you can remember anything." Saying this Saitou gave her his business card.

"Don't worry Kaoru-san. We will soon appoint a psychiatrist for you who can help you to regain your memory." Said Megume with a smile.

"I'll take my leave then." Saitou bowed and left the room.

"Don't get hyper over anything. Just try to relax." Advised Megume and then she looked at Kaoru's parents. "Please don't give up hope. She'll be alright. We have an excellent psychiatrist in this hospital who can help your daughter. All you need to do is co-operate and not let her feel frustrated or upset over anything." Then Megume walked out of the room and informed Kenshin about her condition and what conversation they just had.

Kenshin was standing outside the room all the time since he could not find the courage to face her when she might still think they have a relationship ever since Enishi told him that she might have amnesia. He did not want to ruin her marriage.

"I just learn something amazing from Okaa-san and Yahiko." said Kaoru with amusement as she looked at Enishi.

"Really?" Enishi raised his eyebrow and smiled as he approached to her bed and Yahiko moved aside to give them space.

"Yeah. They just told me you and Kenshin are now friends!"

Even though Enishi doubted her amnesic condition, he played along as if he did not know how to react or how to explain. He smiled and set next to her. Shizuka and Yahiko excused themselves.

"He is a reliable friend." Enishi felt a bit jealous, but tried to sound being truthful. After all, it was because of Kenshin he is still alive. Even now he is trying to help him in every possible ways. But he could understand the real reason behind this which was obviously Kaoru. However, he was satisfied with the fact that Kaoru lawfully belongs to him and Kenshin has accepted this fact. He always tried to make not only Kaoru's parents and friends but also Kenshin believe that he really does loves her and always trying to keep her happy.

"Wow! You're praising Kenshin. Am I dreaming? Ouch!" Enishi pinched her cheeks.

"No. You're not." For few seconds, both of them stared at each other without any words and Kaoru noticed blushes on Enishi's face, then instantly realized that she was blushing too. So she turned her head aside to look away as Enishi leaned closer to kiss her lips. Enishi held her chin and turned her face to look at him and then without saying he kissed her. Kaoru tried to push him away but he deepened his kiss. Long ten minutes later he broke the kiss to let her breath. Enishi looked at her and smiled while she was panting. _This was only a kiss baby. Soon you'll have to give more then just a kiss. I'll let you pass for now. Right now, you're very weak._ He thought as he brushed a strand of hair from her face.

_Damn you._ She cursed him inwardly but could not say anything. She wanted to slap him but restrained her anger. Enishi could read her anger clearly and felt amused. After all, she did accepted him as her husband and tried to be an obedient wife. And most importantly, made herself believe that she now loves him. However, he thought of playing a game to discover whether Kaoru is pretending or really forgot everything. But he felt amused with this as well since she will have to accept him as her husband even if she does not want to. Like she did three years back.

"Kaoru" he held her face took at him in the eyes. She said nothing but looked at him with as she felt like crying.

"Do you wanna see him?"

"..." Kaoru did not know what to say. She had different emotions running inside her heart. She was upset. She was scared. She did not know what to do. She missed Kenshin which was really true but she wanted her mother to her side now. She did not feel like dealing with her love and friendship. At that moment, she did not care.

"He's standing outside."

"He is?" Enishi wiped away tears from her cheeks and stood up to bring Kenshin inside.

Kaoru missed his long ponytail which used to make him look cool. She missed his gentle smile and touch. She wished her parents could understand him and what she felt for him. She wished her parents will change their mind and will not force her to be with Enishi.

Kenshin has short hair now. He came from his office and so was wearing a suit. He looks handsome and much more matured in this outfit she thought. She wanted to jump out of her bed and drawn herself into his embrace. However, she restrained herself from behaving like that. She was annoyed with him as much she was with Enishi. He's been an idiot who still could not demand his love to her parents.

There was an awkward silent in the room for few seconds as both stared at one another's face without any words. Then Kenshin broke the silent.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm alright. I think." Replied Kaoru.

"Good." Kenshin could tell by looking at her face that she was crying before he stepped in this room. He thought probably she was upset for unable to remember anything or probably wanted to see him for which Enishi called him to come inside. However, He was feeling uneasy in front of Kaoru and he wondered why. _Was it because Enishi was there as well or was it because she said that all she could remember that she was sixteen, when they both confessed their love to one another, or was it because what he has learned recently? I hope Kaoru is not pretending to forget everything. And if she has amnesia for real, I hope she will regain her memory soon. _thought Kenshin.

There was a long silent again.

"Did Enishi tell you anything about me?" Kenshin just wanted to start a conversation.

"Yes, he did. He said you are a reliable friend. hahaha" Kaoru laughed.

"No, I mean..." he moved closer to her bed. "I mean what I do now and why am I hear and why I did not come to see you before?"

"No Kenshin, I haven't told her yet." Replied Enishi instead.

"So, what is it? Is it something serious?"

"I've became a lawyer and..."

"That's so wonderful. I'm so happy for you." By saying this she jumped of the bed and gave him a hug. "You always wanted to become a lawyer. Can you now talk to otou-san?"

Kenshin hugged her back and then pushed her to be sited on the bed. _So, they haven't told her about her marriage yet._ He thought. _Maybe I should not either. Not now at least._

"Right now I'm working with the police to investigate what happened with you and who assaulted you months back." He looked at Enishi before telling her this and saw the annoyance written all over his face.

"Oh... So, you want me to remember what happened. Right?"

"It's for your own benefit. Maybe it'll be difficult, but do try to co-operate."

"Okay." Kaoru felt a bit upset. Kenshin was behaving like a professional. _Well, he is a professional now and he and Enishi are now 'friends'. It's not like I'm sixteen for real. I wish they leave me alone. I don't wanna talk to them now. _

Kenshin could tell by looking at her face that she was not in the mood to talk to him right now. He looked at Enishi and both decided that they should now go outside the room to give Kaoru some time to rest and try to recollect her memories. Enishi, more then anyone, wanted Kaoru to remember everything. So that she can remember that she now belongs to him. He wants her to remember how much obedient she had been to him and how many times they have made love whenever he wished for it. He wanted her to remember his every single kisses and touches. He wanted her to remember everything at any cost so that he can make love to her from which he has been deprived for past few months. He wanted her to remember everything so badly. He lost his mother and sister and now, there is no way he was going to give up on her only because she is saying can not remember her present. He promised himself that he will make her remember everything at any cost if she really is an amnesic. He decided to tell her that she is already married to him and given herself to him.

He wanted her to remember what she went through their wedding night for refusing him. For which the next day wedding reception party took place few weeks later. Enishi sighed inwardly thinking about how much pleasure he got from this past three years. If he had only ignored Kenryuu's business, Kenshin would have been not in the picture. It was a mistake. Ever since Kenshin came in the picture, he had to cover his lust since he needed to win the case and now he needs his help with the investigation so that when Kenshin remains busy with it, he can spend the valuable time with his beautiful wife. And he also needs to know who is behind this assault.

However, even though they were married for two years, Enishi did not want to take responsibility of a baby only when he just started to enjoy his life to the fullest. He knew that once he becomes a father, he'll have les time from Kaoru and he will not be able to make love anytime, in place and anyway he wishes. And so, he made sure Kaoru doesn't get pregnant as long as he decide should get. He ordered her to take pills.

As both men left the room, Kaoru lied silently on the bed closing her eyes. She was feeling tired right now. She cried silently for a while. She remembered the day she argued with her father about Kenshin and his decision of marrying her off to Enishi.

_"For Kami's sake otou-san, I'm only sixteen. I'm not thinking of getting married right now. And I said I like Kenshin"_

_"And I am saying that guy will end up as a loser in life. I will never let him become my son-in-law."_

_"Who said Enishi will become a successful man in the future?" _

_"Don't speak of Enishi in such way. Show some respect to you future husband." _

_"Otou-san! You can't decide my future just like that. I will choose my own life partner. I'll be the one staying with him for the rest of my life. Not you!"_

_At this Koshijiro became furious and slapped Kaoru on the face. By now Shizaku came out of the kitchen since both father and daughter were on top of their voice._

_"I will never marry a jerk like him." Kaoru started to cry holding her burning cheek._

_"Kaoru!" Shizaku chided Kaoru. "How dare you speak like this in front of your father? And you have no right to call Enishi-kun a jerk. You are the one who's being acting stupid."_

_"I love Kenshin. And if I ever marry, I will only marry him and no one else."_

_"You said Kenshin! For how long do you know him?" Asked Shizuka._

_"Long enough to understand who he is and what he is? Long enough to know that he will always love me." _

_"This world is not so innocent as you think it is, Kaoru. We have seen this world and Enishi grew up in front of us. His father has been your father's friend back in college days. And that man has helped your father many times during our family going through crisis."_

_"So, that's why you two decided to compensate your debt by giving me to that family?"_

_"Kaoru!" This time Shizuka raised her hand but restrain from slapping Kaoru. "Go to you room." said Shizuka by looking away._

_"I won't." By saying this, she ran out of her house and went to the park of her school were she sat on the swing and spent hours crying._

Kaoru opened her eyes as she realized she was crying. Kaoru wanted to run to her parents and be drawn into there embrace. She wanted to tell them to accept Kenshin and let her be with him. She did not want to elope like a coward. She did not want her parents to abandon her for not listening to them. She wanted her parents to bless her and not curse her for her wanting to be with Kenshin. But the way Kenshin behaved was hurting her. He was trying to keep distance and be a dissent man. She wished he could understand her. It was extremely upsetting that no one understood how she felt. She felt completely restless.

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

Thanks to all the reviewers :)  
**


End file.
